Akame ga kill the perfect killer
by Altair0875
Summary: What would happen to Akame ga kill of one character was a professional killer instead of a noob how much would the story change would night members not die when they did would a new group be formed from night raid and the Jaegers would everything change or would things be worse than before?
1. Chapter 1

Contract 1

Author's Notes : Tatsumi in this story will be similar to agent 47 but with a few changes his speed is much faster than 47 . His emotions will be suppressed when he is on his contacts or personal missions.

He will join night raid but will sometimes act alone when not on missions with night raid . He also will have a imperial arm . His personally will be a bit different than his manga and anime counterparts.

In this story he will be aware of the empire's corruption. His clothes will change some time after joining night raid. He will also form relationships with members of night raid the Jaegers and some generals also some of his actions will change the path of night raid and the Jaegers . Finally his past will be revealed later in the story.

Tatsumi's imperial arm

Name: Yurei meaning ghost

Abilities : change the user's appearance to hide or allow user to move in enemy area undetected similar to the hitman games

* * *

Trump Card : makes user as silent the wind and makes them invisible for as long as they stay calm.

Tatsumi's skill set abilities and weapons

Tatsumi is stronger than esdeath but on the same level as Budo .

He has a no nonsense attitude toward missions or contacts.

He is a master tactician but is adaptable when the situation calls for it.

He thinks faster than most.

Has full control of his killing intent

Has a bar code with the last two numbers 47 on the back of his head

Rarely acts on emotions in combat

Perfect marksman

Can put on a facade so well that you won't see him coming

Two guns with silencer

Knives with poison and without poison

Two swords

Can use almost any weapon

Has briefcases for his weapons and for information regarding his contacts or any other important information.

* * *

Contact

In a town 100 miles from the capital of the empire two imperial guards enter a bar looking for a bodyguard. The town isn't very big it is just a village for people to rest get drunk or find a bodyguard it has a few inns to rest and a few houses .

One of the guards looks and sees someone with a red tie black shoes white shirt with a black jacket with a hood and goes to talk to him. Hey are you a bodyguard? asked the guard . Yes Tatsumi said. Well I and my friend are looking for a bodyguard on our way back to the capital so will you take the job? I will take the job but why are you looking for a bodyguard? Tatsumi asked. Well we heard that a lot of danger beast are around there mostly A class so we need someone to protect us and we can pay you for your services.

Before I take this job I will just tell you I call my jobs contacts because of my professional appearance and attitude so call your friend so we can start the contract okay Tatsumi said. Okay the guard said then he called his friend and then they leave for the empire under Tatsumi's protection. After a few hours of traveling they are 3 miles from the capital when two earth dragons appear out of nowhere.

Earth dragons! The guards yell . Tatsumi simply looks at them then the dragons. He says nothing but he attacks one of the dragons before it has a chance to attack . The dragon cries in pain because it has lost one arm but before it could fight back it falls on the ground dead.

One down one to go Tatsumi thinks to himself as he looks at the other dragon with a emotionless face before he attacks and kills it with two sword swings. With the danger beast dealt with they continue to the capital.

Finally we're here! The guards said . Tatsumi thanks for your services we will pay you now. Let's go to a bar to handle the payment okay. They have got to the capital safety now they are in a bar paying Tatsumi. So how much do we owe you they asked. 2000 gold coins. Okay that seems fair here you go . After paying him the guards leave.

Contact Closed

* * *

Tatsumi is sitting in the bar when a girl with big a big chest comes and sits next to him . Hey there are you new to the capital ? Tatsumi looks at her and ask who are you and what do you want. My name is Leone I saw your get paid so I thought you could buy me a drink .

Why should I buy you a drink? Because I'm a pretty lady. You look nice but not like a lady. Leone looks at him before asking him what his name is and why he came to the capital. I've come to the capital to stop the corruption .

My name is Tatsumi and I am looking for night raid. Why are you looking for night raid? Leone ask I've heard about them and what they do to deal with the corruption so I wanted to join them.

Leone looks at him before whispering this in his ear ( **I'm a member of night raid but before we talk any further we should go to a hotel to discuss this in private also buy me a drink please before we go )** .

Sure Tatsumi replies . So he buys her a drink and then afterwards they go to a hotel a little ways from the bar. Tatsumi and Leone are at the hotel desk he asks the owner how much it costs for a room for two days he tells him 200 gold coins Tatsumi pays him the owner gives him the key and they go to the room.

Now in the room Tatsumi puts his briefcases on the desk he takes his swords put and puts his imperial arm on the bed and sits next to it while Leone sits on the bed next to him. Okay now time for you to tell me how skilled you are at killing and fighting so I can tell the boss how you can help us. I'm professional but I went can I meet your leader? She will be back in a day or so okay .

Okay come get me when she returns okay. Okay bye. Leone leaves the room and goes back to night raids base.

Sorry Leone I could have gone with you to meet the rest of night raid now but I need a day to find doctor stylist I know where the prime minister is but I will go in a hour to the army recruiters office to find the information on doctor stylist this not a contract this is a personal mission.

* * *

Personal mission

Tatsumi is in his room getting ready to go to the army recruiters office . He has his briefcase for information his sword on his back one knife and his imperial arm Yurei. Tatsumi leaves his hotel and heads to the army recruiters office but before he gets there he uses his imperial arm to sneak in the office .

He walks in looking like a guard and is asked to go into the files to make sure they are update unaware that he is not a guard .

He is in the file room and looks for files with Dr stylist name on it but what he finds is not files listed by person they are listed by what is in important and what's not.

After looking for 30 minutes he finds the files that are about the empire's corruption the imperial arms he finds names and history of imperial assassin's he even finds out army personnel with imperial arms. Finally after a hour of looking he finds the files that he came here to find the imperial experiments he takes all the files that he finds and puts them in his briefcase then puts the rest of the files back in place and leaves the room.

Tatsumi is walking outside with the files when the army recruiter asks him what is in the briefcase . Tatsumi says to him outdated files that need to be replaced so he is going to get them and bring them back. The recruiter looks at him to see if he is showing any signs of lying he sees none so he tells him to go and bring the files tomorrow.

Tatsumi has just left the office and walks back to his hotel but as he is walking he is still disguised as a guard by his Imperial arm he sees the people looking at him with looks of fear anger pain but over all miserable looks.

Personal mission complete

Tatsumi finally gets back to his hotel at 8. 00pm after coming from the recruiter's office and observing the people in the capital .

Finally I can rest but I am amazed at how much corruption one man can cause I will look at the files tomorrow but when all's said and done prime minister honest you will be killed by me .Tatsumi takes off his imperial arm puts his briefcase on the desk puts his weapons away and then goes to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes

This the end of chapter 1 Reviews are welcome. Also tell me what you think so far also how can I improve this story. Altair 0875 out

Contact 1 Closed


	2. Chapter 2

Contract 2 part 1

Tatsumi is sleeping when he starts to have a nightmare about the past.

Nightmare

The day is just starting when Tatsumi is standing in a room with very hard glass and is asked by Dr stylist to release his killing intent . Tatsumi does but Dr stylist says it is very weak.

Are you serious you must be holding back! "Dr stylist says

No I'm not holding back I'm only 6 years old give me a chance! " Tatsumi replies

Fine I will give you a chance when you turn 14 I will review your killing intent don't be weak if you are you will regret it got that "Dr stylist says.

Nightmare over

Tatsumi wakes up in cold sweat .

That nightmare reminds me why I will be the one to kill Dr stylist I will make him remember who I am and what he has done but I wonder what happened to Leone after she left this room ?

* * *

 **Leone's point of view after leaving Tatsumi's room**

Leone is walking out of the the hotel but as she is walking she starts to think about Tatsumi and how he can help night raid .

Tatsumi said he is a professional but I think we need to see him in action plus his voice sounds to naive but maybe he will change after joining us but I will discuss it with Najenda when she returns for now I will just wait until Najenda. Only one thing to do now and that is to return to the base since I have a mission tomorrow I hope Tatsumi lives to meet Najenda.

* * *

 **Back to Tatsumi**

Tatsumi is currently looking at the file labeled the emperor's decisions.

Let's see what the emperor's decisions have done to the empire.

Taxes will be very high to help the army

The citizens will be forced to join the army if we need more soldiers

If you are trader found to be a trader you and your family will pay for it.

I think that the emperor needs to be shown the truth.

* * *

Personal mission

Tatsumi is getting ready to reveal the truth to the emperor but before he leaves he takes the files that reveal the corruption of the empire. His weapons for this mission are one sword two guns 2 knifes and his imperial arm Yurei. Right after walking outside his room he uses his imperial arms Trump Card and then begins walking to the palace .

Now nearing the palace Tatsumi looks to see where the emperor's throne room is. After looking for it outside he begins walking inside the palace but as he is walking he sees a girl with some guards. As he is walking past them he smells a drug that he knows all too well .

Tatsumi's thoughts : who is this girl she reminds me of when me ,sayo, ieyasu and the rest were on this drug . I will help this girl when I find out her name for now I need to worry about how I am going to reveal the truth to the emperor but I wonder how sayo and ieyasu are doing?

* * *

 **Somewhere in the country**

"Sayo do you wonder how Tatsumi been doing? " ieyasu asked

"I do but I think Tatsumi can take care of himself but we should worry about fighting against the corrupt government of the empire!" Sayo says to ieyasu

"Yeah I guess you are right but I hope he stops Dr stylist" ieyasu replies

* * *

 **At the entrance to the capital a group of 5 are leaving 4 guards and one imperial assassin**

"Do you guys remember the mission" the assassin asks

"Yes to destroy a village that my be home to revolutionary army spies " the guards reply

"OK time to leave " the assassin says

* * *

 **Back to Tatsumi**

Tatsumi is currently near the door to the emperor's throne room but as he is walking he begins to think about how to tell the emperor the truth about the empire's corruption.

I'm almost there I hope I can tell the emperor with little trouble but we'll have to wait and see.

* * *

 **Author's Notes : this was the first part of contact2 should I change how I name the chapters and the events that happened in the chapter . Is this a good way to write the conversations between characters . Also the pairings I have so far are wave and kurome mine and tatsumi more are coming. Reviews are welcome Altair 0875 out**


	3. Chapter 3

Contract 2 part 2

Continuing from where we left off

Tatsumi is at the door when it opens he sees the emperor the prime minister meeting about the empire's state he goes in the door and waits for them to finish but he is listening to their conversation

"Prime minister honest how is the capital doing" the emperor asks

" it is just fine why do you ask " the minister replies

"some people say that the empire is corrupt " the emperor says

"Some people may say that but if they don't have evidence then they are lying " the minister replies

Okay the emperor says

The prime minister's thoughts ( no one will ever have the evidence or courage to tell the emperor the truth haha it's good to be the minister)

Tatsumi's thoughts ( the emperor is a child he needs evidence well I give him evidence and while I'm at it I will attack the minister )

* * *

Somewhere in the country the guards and assassin are nearing their target when they are attacked by sayo and ieyasu from out of nowhere.

The guards are talking about something the next minute they have been killed by two sword swings from ieyasu sayo goes for the assassin but she blocks her attack but as she blocks she smells a drug that she knows all too well so she signals ieyasu to simply knockout the assassin which he does with ease .

"Sayo what should we do with this assassin " ieyasu asks

"We should help her she is currently on the same drug as we were so I think that is what we should help OK " Sayo replies

Okay ieyasu says

He picks her up and they walk back to their base.

* * *

Back to Tatsumi

The minister is standing near the emperor when he cries out in pain from a gunshot he falls on the ground.

"Prime minister who dares shot the prime minister " the emperor asks

" I do my is Tatsumi and I have evidence that the capital is corrupt

"You do let me see it "the emperor asks

Tatsumi gives it to the emperor as he is looking at tatsumi's evidence general Budo comes in and sees the minister on the floor and tatsumi standing next to the emperor when the emperor calls him.

"Budo arrest prime minister honest for the corruption of the empire and after you are done come back so we can talk about how to move forward "

"Yes sir Budo" replies

With that Budo takes the minister to a jail cell to wait for execution and tatsumi is about to leave when the emperor asks Tatsumi to stay.

"Tatsumi don't leave I want your opinion on what our next move should be when Budo gets back okay "

"Okay I will wait " Tatsumi replies

* * *

Somewhere in the country Sayo and ieyasu have bought that assassin to their base where sayo is about to take some of her blood to sees how bad the damage to her body and mind are.

"So sayo how bad is the damage "ieyasu asks

" looks pretty bad she will have to spend a month in the spring outside to be fully healed and after she is healed we will discuss what to do okay "

Okay ieyasu replies

* * *

With kurome getting help from sayo and ieyasu how will that change the Jaegers and how will the empire change now that prime minister honest is no longer a problem find out in part 3 of contact 2

Author's Notes : how do you like this cliffhanger what needs to be fixed to make this story better tell me in the comments reviews are welcome Altair 0875 out


	4. Chapter 4

Update chapter

This is not a story chapter this is just a update for why I haven't updated this story I've been in college but I finally got some time so I have a question for the readers should I continue writing this story or not ? Tell me in the comments anyway Altair 0875 out


	5. Chapter 5

Contract 2 part 3

Author's Notes : I know I haven't updated for a while I just haven't had time since I've been in college

 **Continuing from where we left off**

* * *

Tatsumi is sitting on the floor with the emperor when general Budo comes back from locking up the prime minister

" Budo you are back from locking him up "

" yes who is that person sitting next to you "

" his name is Tatsumi he found the evidence of the corruption of the empire so I asked him to stay so we could have his input on how we should move forward "

" Tatsumi is it what do you think we should do since you found the evidence of the empire's corruption " Budo asks

" well we should deal with the corruption so we should publicly execute the prime minister to send a clear message to the capital and the revolutionary army and that things are about to change also if any relatives of the prime minister start problems have them killed I think that will do for a start "

" I agree with that but what about night raid " Budo asks

" I plan on joining them so take their wanted posters down also after the prime minister's execution call all the generals and other imperial forces and have Budo explain what going to be happening after that call night raid to discuss what you plan to do and create a group called the Jaegers to assist in cleaning the capital of corruption and crime "

" okay sounds good we see you later " the emperor says

With that Tatsumi leaves to go to back to his hotel room to wait for Leone

* * *

 **Meanwhile at night raids base Najenda has returned turned and is talking with Leone about who she met**

" so you meet someone who wants to join night raid do know about his past and skills ? "

" not really he just said he is a professional but I have my doubts about him "

" well before you bring him here ask about his past and make your decision whether he is night raid material or not. " Najenda replies

" okay I will return after I ask him okay see you later "

With that Leone goes to where Tatsumi is to make her decision

* * *

 **Back to Tatsumi who is currently in his room looking at his file**

" it's has been a while since I looked at this record of my past as a weapon for the corruption the people I've killed the sister I was forced to kill and the torture I went through all those years ago the hate I felt the pain hopefully by joining night raid I put my past behind once and for all "

As he thinking about his past he hears a knock on the door. He goes to open it and sees it is Leone he let's her in and she begins to ask him a question.

" Tatsumi tell me about your past and your skills set? "

" here at this file it will tell you everything you need to know about me "

Tatsumi hands her his file while he lays on the bed wait for her next question or so he thinks

" Tatsumi you told me you were a professional but I never thought that you went through this do you want me to tell the rest of night raid "

" you can tell your leader but no one else for now "

" okay get your things so we can go to the base you ready to join night raid "

" Yeah I am "

With that Tatsumi gets his weapons and files in their briefcases puts on his imperial arm and leaves with Leone to night raids base.

* * *

Author's Notes : well it's been a while but I'm back to writing what do you think of this change. How will Tatsumi's meeting with night raid and first mission with night raid go how people react to the prime minister's execution and what will kurome choice when she wakes up find out in the last part of contact2. Also I write on wattpad I have a few more stories on there for fans of Akame ga kill pairings mine x Tatsumi and kurome x wave anyway Altair 0875 out


	6. last update

Last update

For people who want to continue reading this story I will be moving this story back to wattpad my account on wattpad is Altair 0875 the reason I'm moving it back is simply because I can update this story faster than on wattpad than I can on here and I am about to start college again so my time limited I will leave this story on here I just won't update it anymore Altair 0875 out.


End file.
